Chibi Love
by ryosakuluvr
Summary: At the age of 5, Sakuno and Ryoma had to say goodbye because Ryoma had to move to America. Before moving, Sakuno and Ryoma made a promise involving a golden key and locket. What did the two promise? Will they remember each other? Can they survive the Coach's habit of recording them!
1. Prologue

A 5-year old Ryoma and Sakuno were always the best of friends. So close that no one could separate them. Their parents loved seeing them play together. But one day, Ryoma had to move to America for a very, very long time. Their parents hated to separate them, but they had to say good-bye to each other.

"I-I don't want Ryoma to leave!" said Sakuno, crying her eyes out.

"I don't want to leave Sakuno to!" said Ryoma, with tears in his eyes.

The two of them looked up at Ryoma's parents while holding each other's hands, showing that they won't be separated no matter what.

"Ryoma, I'm sorry, but we have to go to America." said Nanjiroh, Ryoma's father.

"Sakuno, why don't you two make a promise? That way when Ryoma comes back to Japan one day, you wouldn't forget each other and you'll know each other when you look at them?" said Sakuno's grandmother.

"That's a good idea!" the both of them said at the same time.

"Then, I'll give Sakuno this locket! It has the most precious memories that we share! When we meet again, I'll open it with this key!"

Ryoma held a chain holding the most beautiful golden key in his hand, then put it around his neck. The locket that he was going to give to Sakuno was also golden, and in the shape of a heart.

"Yay! Thank you Ryoma! Now, what will be our promise?" asked Sakuno.

"Well I love Sakuno and Sakuno loves me! Why don't we get married when we are old enough?" exclaimed the small Echizen with his eyes twinkling with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah! Let's get married when we are old enough!"

After the promise, the locket, and the key were given to each other, Ryoma and Sakuno said goodbye to each other, each waiting for the day they would be reunited.


	2. The Two Reunite

**The Two Reunite**

Ever since Ryoma and Sakuno's promise of marriage, both of them were taking good care of both of their pieces because they both knew that they would meet each other again soon.

"Ryoma, do you have everything ready? It's time to head to the airport!" Nanjiroh yelled.

"Yeah I got everything you stupid geezer." Replied Echizen, holding the key in his hands.

"I can't believe that I'm going back to Japan after 10 years! I wonder how Sakuno's doing. I hope she still remembers our promise. But even if she doesn't, I'm still gonna make her remember." Thought Ryoma, with a smirk forming on his face.

"What're you smirking about little boy? It's creepy." Exclaimed his father.

"Oh it's nothing. Nothing at all."

Back in Japan, Sakuno was helping her grandmother out with Seigaku's tennis team, again. She was always getting the courts cleaned, the balls out with the trio of first-year boys, and getting the tennis teams' waters ready. Cause let's face it; no one would drink Inui juice, other than Inui and Fuji.

"Grandma, isn't it almost time to go home? I can tell Captain Tezuka that everyone can start getting ready to go home if you want."

"Oh, thanks Sakuno. That would be a great help."

However, her grandmother looked at the locket on her granddaughter's chest, smiling.

"She's still keeping that promise with Ryoma, even after 10 years of being apart. I wonder how she'll react in homeroom tomorrow…I'm going to have to record it and show it to the tennis boys tomorrow." thought Coach Ryuzaki.

The next day, Ryoma was getting ready to go to his first day of school at Seishun Gakuen. (For all you newbie's, Seishun Gakuen is a.k.a. Seigaku.) When he was walking down the sidewalk on the way to school yawning like crazy, he was able to catch a glimpse of a girl with long pigtails way in front of him.

Soon Ryoma caught himself thinking, "That girl really looks like…no it can't be. Going to the same school would just be a wave of luck. But…if that really was here and we were in the same class, then…then…"

Before he could finish his thought, he found himself blushing at the mere thought. Ashamed at himself, he shook of the feelings and walked fast to his new school.

Soon it was time for homeroom to begin and Coach Ryuzaki (she's Sakuno's homeroom teacher), was a little late. Soon, she came in and everyone greeted her.

"Hello to you to everybody. Now I apologize for being late, but today, we have a new student."

Everyone soon started talking to each other if the new kid was a guy or girl and if they were going to be cute or hot or sexy and whatnot.

"Alright kids settle down. Echizen, you can come in now."

At the same time, Coach Ryuzaki was thinking, "Now, I need to get my camera out."

And she really did take a camera out.

The door slid open and in walked a good looking boy with dark green hair with golden eyes holding his bag of tennis rackets soon facing the entire class.

"Introduce yourself and say a couple things about yourself alright?" said Sakuno's grandmother, holding up her camera.

Sakuno was soon thinking, "I wonder why grandma is holding up a camera…"

Echizen said, "Sure. Hello everybody, it's nice to meet you. My name is Ryoma Echizen. I am 15 years old, and I just moved back from the States. I lived in Japan before so I can speak Japanese. I love to play tennis and back in America, I won 5 tournaments in a row that was meant for the youth, and, I am really looking forward to seeing the girl I made a promise with again."

"So, why don't you tell everybody about this promise of yours Echizen?" Urging Ryoma to go on while recording everything greedily.

Starting to blush, Ryoma decided to explain his promise he made.

"10 years ago when I was still living in Japan, there was a girl who I was really close to. I guess she was my first love. Our parents had a hard time keeping us apart to, so it was really hard for the two of us to say goodbye when I had to move. But, we made a promise. We promised that the next time we meet, we would promise to…to…m-marry each other…I-I left her a golden locket in the shape of a heart, so when I see something like that, then I know I found her."

All of the girls started talking to each other on how romantic that was, while a stunned Sakuno was staring at the new student.

"Alright, that enough about me. Sensei, where am I going to sit?"

"Ah yes. How about you sit next to my granddaughter, Sakuno Ryuzaki?"

Secretly, the Coach was thrilled to see how the two would act.

"Sakuno…Ryuzaki?" said a stunned Ryoma.

Soon, Sakuno and Echizen were staring at each other, remembering everything after the 10 years they were apart.

"R-Ryoma-kun…It's good to see you again…"

"Yeah…I can say the same to you Sakuno. You haven't changed a bit."

"Neither have you."


	3. Bombarded and an Embarrasing Moment

Both Ryoma and Sakuno couldn't believe that they were face to face after being separated for 10 years.

"Sakuno, do you know Ryoma-sama?" asked her best friend, Tomo-chan.

"Tomo-chan, do you remember that promise I told you about?"

"You mean the one when you promised to marry some guy that has a golden key around his neck?"

"Look at what Ryoma-kun has around his neck."

Sure enough, EVERYBODY in the class went to stare at what was on Ryoma's chest. And sure enough, there was a golden key. At the same time, Sakuno stood up and went next to Ryoma and showed everybody her heart-shaped locket. Everybody had their eyes popping out of their head.

"YOU GUYS PROMISED TO MARRY EACH OTHER! RYOMA-SAMA WAS TALKING ABOUT SAKUNO AND SAKUNO WAS TALKING ABOUT RYOMA-SAMA! I'm…going…to…faint…now…" and then Tomo-chan fainted.

"Well this is better than I thought it would be. I hit the gold on this one!" thought Coach Ryuzaki.

**Time Skip**

Soon lunchtime rolled around and Ryoma had to check out the tennis courts, so Ryuzaki took him. Basically it was to avoid being bombarded by questions by people.

But unfortunately, there was an awkward silence between the two. So, Sakuno decided to break it.

"So…Ryoma-kun, how did you like America?"

"It was okay I guess. It got boring because the kids in the tournaments weren't even putting up a fight for me."

"Oh…"

"…"

"…"

"Sakuno?"

"What is it Ryoma-kun?"

"During the time I was away…did you go out with any guys?"

"Where is this coming from Ryoma-kun?"

"I…just wanted to know…"

"If it will make you feel better, I have had several confessions from guys, but I didn't go out with any of them because of our promise."

When Ryoma heard this, he just wanted to stop her right there and kiss her and thank her for not going out with any other guys. But too bad for him because they reached the tennis courts before he could do anything.

The two of them saw all of the tennis players huddled around Coach Ryuzaki, watching her camera.

"Grandma? What is everybody doing?"

"Oh Sakuno! Ryoma's here to! Well, um…we were just watching…um…"

"The love scene you guys had in homeroom!" exclaimed Momo and Kikumaru.

"Ah…Youth really is the time where love blossoms" said Momo.

"Sa-chan! Sa-chan! I'm happy you finally got your first boyfriend!" yelled Kikumaru.

"K-Kikumaru-senpai!" Sakuno was blushing 7 shades of red and Ryoma had a pink blush over his face.

While all of this was going on, Tezuka was staring at Ryoma intently, just like how a father would stare at a guy near his daughter. Ryoma felt the stare, and started to stare back at Tezuka.

"Oi Coach. Why is that guy staring at me?" pointing to Tezuka.

"Oh this is Tezuka, the captain of the tennis team. We are neighbors and when Sakuno was little, Tezuka always took care of her. Since she doesn't have a father or mother, Tezuka was Sakuno's "father". He's just protective of his "daughter"."

Just as Ryoma was about to say something, the rest of the tennis team surrounded him and started asking questions.

"Hey Ochibi! What made you like Sa-chan?" asked Kikumaru.

"Was she super cute as a kid?!" asked Momoshiro.

"Were you strong enough to make sure no other guys got her?" asked Kaidoh.

"How much of a percentage would you say she caused trouble for you?" asked Inui.

"HOW MUCH PASSION DO YOU HAVE BURNING FOR HER!?" yelled Takahashi.

"How did you treat her back then?" asked Fuji.

"How much do you love her?!" asked a squealing Oishi.

"…Do I have to answer those questions?" asked Ryoma.

"YES!" everybody said, including the coach and Tezuka.

"Well…to answer in order, what made me like Sakuno was her kindness and her…her…cuteness. Yes she was really cute as a kid and I still have a picture of us together which I'll show you soon. Boys who wanted to approach her got scared when I glared at them, so I guess I kept her safe. Trouble…she put me through a ton of it, so 75% of the time she was causing trouble for me. How much passion I have for her…it's…"

Ryoma hesitated to finish his sentence because it made him blush like crazy. He already felt like his heart was going to burst since the girl he's talking about is right there only 10 feet away. But finally, he said,

"I HAVE SO MUCH PASSION FOR HER IT CAN'T BE EXPLAINED IN WORDS!"

Everybody was shocked to hear this, and it made Sakuno blush so much she could be mistaken for a cherry instead of a human.

"N-now to finish up the questions, I treated her fine I guess. We always hang out and we were ALWAYS with each other, so yea. How much I love her is…is…"

"IS?!"

While everyone was squealing to know, he gracefully made his way over to Sakuno and said,

"This is how much I love her."

And with that, he pulled Sakuno in and kissed her passionately. Everyone had a stunned face, even Tezuka, and it stayed like that for 10 seconds. But, Coach Ryuzaki was once again, recording EVERYTHING.

Ryoma pulled away from the kiss to reveal a frozen Sakuno, touching her lips and looking at Ryoma, and the entire tennis team howling and whistling at Ryoma. Tezuka gave a look that said "Not bad for a kid. But, you'll have to get through me to get to her."

Soon lunch break was over and the two love birds walked away from the tennis courts, hand in hand with each other, and other students whistling and saying that Ryoma was a true man.


	4. The Upcoming Date

The first half of the school day was tiring for Ryoma, but luckily the end of the school day came and Ryoma had to drag Sakuno out of the building so that they could get to the tennis courts on time. They made it just on time, but everyone there was saying, "HEY! IT'S THE LOVEY DOVEY COUPLE!"

Coach Ryuzaki and the other tennis regulars came out shortly and made everyone shut up.

"Coach Ryuzaki, I know why Sakuno is here, but why is _he _here as well?" asked Tezuka.

"Oh you mean I didn't tell you guys yet? Ryoma will be joining the tennis team as a regular as well!"

After hearing this, the non-regulars were whining and saying that he should be picking up balls like the other first years and shouldn't be a regular, but the Coach held her decision.

"If you guys want, I can have Echizen challenge the regular members, if you want."

Everyone agreed that would be fair, so Sakuno and Ryoma went to change into other clothes (of course they are not in the same room) and Ryoma got ready for his matches.

Ryoma and Sakuno came out of the changing rooms at the same time and were surprised to see each other, because the two of them looked really good in tennis clothes.

Soon the matches that Echizen had to participate in started. Up first was Inui. Kikumaru would be next, followed up by Kaidoh, and last would be Momoshiro.

The match between Inui and Echizen ended as a surprise to everyone.

"Game and match, Echizen! 6 games to 3!"

The matches with Kikumaru, Kaidoh, and Momoshiro also ended the same way.

"Game and match Echizen! 6 games to 2!"

After these four matches, everyone allowed Echizen to be a regular as well.

The day was coming to a close, so everyone was getting ready to head home. Ryoma and Sakuno were on their way home until they saw that they had to take different paths to get home.

"Oi Sakuno, I'll take you home."

"D-Demo Ryoma-kun has to go the other way…"

"It's alright. It's not like my old man is gonna notice I'm late."

Of course, little Sakuno lost the debate and Ryoma was walking her home. However, Ryoma forgot who also takes the same way to get home.

"Sakuno, why are you walking with the new member?"

Both of them turned around and saw Captain Tezuka, who was walking towards them at a rapid pace. Ryoma noticed that there was a hint of over-protectiveness for Sakuno, so he decided to have a little fun with the Captain.

"Oi Sakuno."

"W-What is it Ryoma-kun?"

"How would you feel if we went on a date? Just you and me."

Of course, Echizen was making sure that Tezuka, who was right behind them, could hear everything. While taking a quick glance to look at Tezuka's expression, Tezuka really had a murderous glare, but this just made Echizen chuckle.

"That would be great Ryoma! Then, I'll see you tomorrow at 10:30 a.m.?"

"Yea. I'll come by to pick you up."

"Eh?! B-but that would be such a long walk for you!"

"I'll walk to the ends of the earth for you."

Sakuno was blushing madly and Ryoma was trying really hard not to take her and kiss her right there, even though he knew that his Captain would be right there and see it. Too bad for Ryoma, because they arrived at Sakuno's house, and Tezuka marched right up to his house and went inside, but started watching the two from the window. Ryoma said his goodbye to Sakuno and started walking home, but with a huge grin on his face, and of course, this made the over-protective Tezuka a little worried. So, decided to get some…back up.

"Ring….ring….ring…Hello Tezuka do you need something?"

"Inui, call all of the regulars except Echizen for me. We are going to go on a stakeout."

"Why would we need to go on a stakeout exactly?"

"That Echizen is making me really worried. Who knows what he'll do to Sakuno!"

"Over-protective as always. Alright, but I get to take some pictures and do what I want with them. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Good. Then, we will all come to your house by 10:00 a.m. to get prepared."

"Fine. I'll see you then."

Meanwhile for Sakuno…

"Ring…ring…ring…Um…Tomoka-chan? I need to ask you for a favor…"

"What is it Sakuno?"

"W-well, I was hoping you'd help me with my date with Ryoma-kun tomorrow. You know, outfits and makeup…"

"KYAAA! SAKUNO'S FINALLY GOING ON A DATE! OF COURSE I'LL HELP YOU! I'LL COME OVER BY 10:00 a.m. okay?!"

"O-ok…thanks Tomoka-chan…"

"No problem!"

Finally, everybody got to bed, all anticipating the day that was to come.


	5. Romeo and Juliet's Date

**Romeo and Juliet's Date**

One night felt like a lifetime for everyone. But finally, their patience paid off. It was 10:00 a.m., the time for Tomoka to go over to help Sakuno get ready and the tennis team to head over to Tezuka's house to get ready to stalk Ryoma and their Coach's granddaughter. Lucky enough, the boys and Tomoka ran into each other.

"E…eh?"

"WHY IS SEIGAKU'S TENNIS REGULARS HERE?!"

"WHY IS SA-CHAN'S FRIEND HERE?!" exclaimed a shocked Kikumaru.

"Alright that is enough screaming from the both of you. But, why _are _you headed towards Tezuka's house?" asked Inui.

"What are you talking about? This is the street that leads to Sakuno's house." Replied Tomoka.

"Hmm. I'm guessing that you're going over to help her get ready for her date then."

"That's right. Wait, how do you know about her date?"

"Tezuka. Anyway, I guess it's fine to go together as a group to get to our destinations."

Minutes later…

"Huh…so the two of them are neighbors…it was an 80% chance that Tezuka lived in a more…elaborate house, but I guess with Tezuka, we have to expect the unexpected…" said Inui.

"AW NO FAIR~! I WANNA LIVE NEXT TO SA-CHAN~!" said a whining Kikumaru.

Yeah so after Kikumaru's whining, they all went their separate ways to prepare for their…things. Tezuka and the gang were all preparing to follow the two young ones, while Tomoka was getting her friend ready for her date. Unfortunately, the other regulars and Tomoka didn't know about a certain…something. Something that Tezuka and Sakuno forgot to tell them. Something that involved…the window.

"Hm? Oi Tezuka, isn't that Sakuno over there?" asked Oishi.

"What? Oh…crap…"

"What is it Tezuka?"

"The…window…"

"What about the window?"

"Sakuno's room and my room are right across from each other, so sometimes we would talk out on the balcony…"

"So, what's your point?"

"Hey look! It's Tomoka! Didn't she say that she was gonna help Sakuno get ready?" asked Momoshiro.

"Yeah she did. Knowing girls, it's just changing clothes after looking for a while, hair, and makeup. So what?" asked Kaidoh.

"Wait Kaidoh did you say…clothes?" asked a worrying Taka-san.

"Yeah so? It's only natural for girls to choose their clothes right?"

"Then…then that means…"

At that moment, everyone including Tezuka looked outside the window and into Sakuno's room, which revealed Sakuno, in her bra and underwear with her hair down and wet while Tomoka was showing different styles of clothes to Sakuno.

"AAAAAAAAH MY EYES! THEY BURN!" yelled Momoshiro.

"WHY DID I LOOK OUT THE DAMN WINDOW!" wailed Tezuka.

"Seeing Sakuno like that…10%..."

Yeah you get it. Everyone was wailing that they saw a girl, nonetheless, Sakuno, in her underwear and here they were, acting like peeping toms. They all imagined what Ryoma would do if he knew what happened. The very thought of it sent shivers down everyone's spines.

10:30 rolled around and the boys saw Echizen approaching the Ryuzaki's, but in a way they never thought they would see. Ryoma was wearing a white shirt with a black jacket with dark blue jeans and sneakers. The very outfit brought out his dark green hair and his golden cat-shaped eyes. Ryoma rang the doorbell and Tomoka said that Sakuno would be out in just a minute because she was putting on the final touches. Soon enough, Ryuzaki came out in an outfit that brought a blush to every boy's face, even Tezuka. Ryuzaki was wearing a white spaghetti strap tank top that exposed her arms, a hot pink mini skirt with a chain, and heels to finish it off. Her long brown hair was down, which was a first for everyone to see, a bit of mascara, eye shadow, and lip gloss. Everything complemented her milk chocolate eyes. In other words, she looked like a little angel in front of Ryoma.

"Uh…I…I got these for you…" Ryoma said while showing her a bouquet of flowers.

"Ryoma these are lovely! You even remembered that lily's were my favorite flowers! I'll go put these in a vase and then we can go."

After Sakuno put the flowers in a vase, she and Ryoma left together hand in hand, with an entire tennis team and Tomoka following them.

"Ooh lala Ochibi's starting to grow up!"

"Aah…young love…young love…"

"If the two of you don't shut up right now, I'll make you run 200 laps around the courts on Monday!"

…

Ryoma and Sakuno were walking together on a street, but unfortunately there was an awkward silence between them. A VERY awkward silence. Seems like this always happens when they're alone huh?

"Um…Ryoma-kun…what did you plan today?"

Oh crap. OH SHIT! I didn't plan anything! ANYTHING! I thought that dates went along like ideas just came to you! Ohhhh now I'm in deep trouble…

"Well, Sakuno where is a place that you want to go to?"

"A place I want to go to…oh I know! Let's go my secret place!"

"Secret…place?

"Heehee…you'll find out soon!"

…

"Sakuno…where are we? We're just in front of a leafy green wall…"

"Oh contraire! Come and you'll see…" 

Sakuno pushed away the leafy greens and a path revealed itself to the two children. Before they got onto the path,

"Ryoma-kun, cover your eyes."

"What? Why?"

"Because, I want it to be a total surprise for you. The place looks like it came out of a fairytale, so…please?"

Ryoma couldn't look at the girl she loved with a puppy-eyed look because he knew that he would give in right then and there. As a man, he lost to a girl. Sometimes, girls really can have a guy dancing in the palm of their hands. So, he covered his eyes and started walking with Sakuno holding onto his shirt while leading the way. After some time, they finally reached their destination.

"Ryoma-kun, you can open your eyes now."

He opened his eyes, and saw a magnificent sight. Of course their "stalkers" also followed them into Sakuno's secret place and were also bedazzled at the sight.

"Sakuno…are you sure you didn't lead me into a fairytale book?"

"Ryoma-kun, this is reality. This is my secret place."

Her secret place. Lovely as a sight. Nature was beautiful in every way, shape and form. The greenery was a healthy green and the trees were huge giving lots and lots of shade. There were fancy looking tables and a white gate that encased everything. Flower boxes lined the path from the gate. I guess you could say that it looked like the scenery from Tangled.

"Sa-chan's secret place is so pretty! Only a princess could come here!"

"I know right?! Like Kikumaru-senpai said, Sakuno found this place because she's a princess!"

"90% that what Eiji and Momo said is true there."

"Will you guys keep your voices down? We can't afford the two of them to find us! Imagine what Echizen could do to us if he sees us!"

"Oishi is right. Let's not get careless here."

Poor them, because Ryoma already planned out that the other members would tail him on his date with Sakuno. He had the urge to call out to them and humiliate them, but he decided he would to that on Monday during tennis practice.

"Hey Sakuno why don't we spend our date here?"

"Huh? I-I'm okay with that, but…what would we do here?"

"As long as I'm with you, there isn't anyway that I could be bored. I could always spend all day staring at you without looking away."

"R-Ryoma-kun…I know! Let's play hide and seek, like when we were kids!"

"Fine. I'd like to just stare at you, but playing might not be so bad. I'll start. 1…2…3…4…"

"7…8…9…"

"10! Now, where could be my little princess be hiding?"

Of course, it didn't take long for Ryoma to find Sakuno, and so they kept at it until they were hungry. So, they finally left to go and get some food, of course, while still being pursued.

They finished eating and soon they realized that there was a carnival nearby, so Ryoma and Sakuno decided to go there. When they entered, Sakuno had the eyes of a little child seeing something magical while Ryoma had a bored look, but he was happy that he could see Sakuno enjoying herself. They went on roller coasters, merry-go-rounds, a haunted house, and even a fortune telling booth. Both of them were blushing like mad when the fortuneteller said that they were perfect for each other, like how Romeo and Juliet were. Soon enough the day was coming to a close and so they both decided to ride on the Ferris wheel before Ryoma took Sakuno home. But on the ride, Ryoma was planning something. And that something even distracted him from his senpai-tachi that were in the cart right behind them, with Fuji recording them and Kikumaru snapping pictures away.

"Sakuno…"

"What is it Ryoma-kun?"

"Do you remember what today is?"

"What today is? What do you mean?"

"Today is the same day we first met each other when we were little kids."

"Oh that's right! It takes me back. It feels like it was just yesterday that we promised to…m-marry e-each o-other..."

"Your forgetting something else that is today…"

"What is it?"

"You silly girl it's your birthday today! That's why I took you out on a date today! Your birthday is a special thing to you and to me so don't forget it!"

"AH! Your right! I'm sorry Ryoma-kun I totally forgot that my birthday was today!"

"Well your lucky I remembered it because I got you three presents today instead of one."

"T-three?! B-But that's too much it must have been very expensive for you!"

"Hey three gifts for you don't really matter to me. Besides my allowance is way too big anyway."

Ryoma reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a dark-pink colored box and gave it to Sakuno. When she opened it, she was in awe, for inside the box was a beautiful necklace that was in the shape of a heart that said "You are my Juliet" on it.

"R-Ryoma-kun this is so beautiful! It would be a complete set if there was one that had Romeo on it!"

"Oh but the set is complete my little one"

After saying that, Ryoma pulled out the necklace he had on and it said "I am your Romeo".

"R-Ryoma-kun…"

"WOW! OCHIBI'S DOING GOOD FOR HIMSELF! THEY REALLY ARE LIKE ROMEO AND JULIET IN A WAY!" yelled Kikumaru.

"Eiji-senpai you are totally right! Ah young love~" exclaiming Momo.

"Fsssh You blithering idiot you sound like some old geezer talking about his old love. Idiot…"

"WHAT WAS THAT MAMUSHI?! WITH THAT ATTITUDE YOU'LL NEVER GET A GIRLFRIEND!"

"I ALREADY HAVE ONE SO YOU SHOULDN'T BE TALKING BASTARD!"

Everyone was looking at Kaidoh when he said that he had a girlfriend. I mean, it is hard to believe. The stern-faced Kaidoh had a girlfriend who wasn't afraid of him because of his face?

"A-anyway where did the two kids go to? They seem to have left already." Said an embarrassed Kaidoh.

"AH! KAIDOH'S RIGHT WHERE'D THEY GO?!"

Off in some area in the carnival, Ryoma and Sakuno were talking about the past and laughing and having fun together. Sakuno however seemed to have forgotten that Ryoma had two more gifts to give her other than the Juliet necklace.

"Sakuno, do you remember that I said I had THREE gifts for you? 

"Huh? Oh my I forgot! I was so happy with the first one I forgot about the other two…"

"Hahaha that's just like you! Would you like to have my other two presents?"

"Since you went out of your way to prepare them for me of course I'd like to have it!"

"Well then, there is my second gift."

Just after he said that, Ryoma went in closer to fill the gap and gave Sakuno a very light, but wonderful and passionate kiss. Too bad for Ryoma though, because the team found them when he mentioned the two other gifts. In other words, they were there since the beginning of their romantic mood.

(The entire conversation between the regulars will be in whispers, just so you know)

"WOW! OCHIBI'S REALLY A RISK TAKER! HE ACTUALLY WENT IN FOR IT!"

"Sakuno let her guard down. This is what happens when a girl lets her guard down in front of a guy."

"Oh come on Tezuka. After all, this is a very good video that we can play at their wedding."

"Fuji you really are sadistic. But all of this things make for very good data."

"Fsshh never thought that Echizen DID have balls…"

"They are only 15! They shouldn't be…you know…Kissing!"

"Kawamura-senpai let it go! After all, this is young love!"

(Now, back to the two lovebirds)

After Ryoma broke the kiss, both of them were as red as can be. After all, it WAS, for both of them, their first kiss.

"R-R-R-R-Ryoma-kun I-I w-what j-just-"

"You really are cute when you stutter like that. So, how did you like your second present?"

"T-that was the second present?! T-then what's-"

"The third? Why it would be this."

Ryoma got down on one knee and took out a beautiful golden box from his shirt pocket. When he opened it, it revealed the most beautiful diamond ring, but this diamond was in a specific shape. The diamond was in a heart shape on the golden ring band. What was Sakuno's reaction to this? She was blushing like mad and tears were falling ever so gently from her eyes, down her face, then fell onto the ground while cupping her mouth with her hands.

"Ryuuzaki Sakuno, when it comes to pass, will you be my bride?"

"Of course! Ryoma-kun you shouldn't have done all of this for me! You know that I wouldn't be with anyone else but you!"

"Of course I knew that. But, I wanted to mark you mine so that no one else would dare to ask you out other than me."

"Ryoma-kun you are such an animal~"

"But I'm _your _animal. Let's go. It's getting late and I need to get you home."

"O-okay…"

So, Ryoma took Sakuno home and Sakuno told her grandma of what happened and both of them were squealing while jumping up and down. On the way home to his own house, he decided to have a little…fun.

"Senpai-tachi, I know your there. Come out of the bushes will you?"

Everyone came out of the bushes either with shocked faces, scared faces, or faces that showed guilt.

"Echizen, you knew we were following you since the beginning of the day right? So why didn't you call out to us earlier?" asked Fuji.

"Because I wanted to save the humiliation for tomorrow. And besides, I have a favor to ask of you."

"A favor? What do you mean?" questioned Kawamura.

"Tomorrow during our lunch break, tell everyone in our class to eat in the room, and then I want you to play everything that you recorded during my time with Sakuno in front of everyone."

"And why would you want us to do that?"

"Because it'll be fun. I of course will act like I had nothing to do with it while Sakuno will be…well…Sakuno."

"I will not allow this to happen to Sakuno, Echizen."

"Sorry buchou, but it looks like everyone else is in on it."


End file.
